


We're Wild Like Young Vulcanoes

by mikeywaygalaxy (iFreija)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer, 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: Ashton is so daddy-ish, Calum is a small bastard, Do i have to tag more things?, Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Fun, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, I don't know how to write smut but, I'm gonna stop tagging cause i suck at it, Luke is so awkward, Michael will be a sex god, POV Female Character, POV First Person, POV Multiple, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:25:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iFreija/pseuds/mikeywaygalaxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elisa has some struggles with herself and Michael acts as her getaway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We're Wild Like Young Vulcanoes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ashtnoirwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashtnoirwin/gifts).



> This is the first time I'm actually trying to write and upload a fanfic, please don't judge it immediately  
> I got this idea during maths so it'll probably suck anyway
> 
> I've written it in different POVs and I hope it makes sense

Elisa

Marissa had called her brother a few minutes ago, assuring me he would get us in. I was still a little terrified. What if someone recognized us? If they would ask for our IDs when we were inside? Marissa tried to hide her laughs when I confessed my fears to her and almost peed my pants while being led past the bouncer.

            “That wasn’t so hard, was it?” she stated.

            “Define ‘hard’,” I managed to say before she grabbed my arm and hurled me down the bar. I gave her a glance, making sure she would just order me a coke. One of the conditions of this night out was no alcohol. Well, at least for me. Marissa’s parents weren’t as uptight as mine were so they didn’t really bother what the ingredients of their daughter’s drink were. Unfortunately mine were, making me rely on a few cokes.

            “Dylan will be here in a few minutes, he still has to do some dishes. He would bail if he could but –“ she said before being cut off by Dylan himself. He coughed a few times until his little sister turned around to see him. He hugged her tightly and gave me a small kiss on my cheek.

            “Long time no see ladies, I thought you two had run away to the other side of the country by now.” He laughed after sitting down in the couch.

            “I don’t think we would have run off to the other side of the country to be honest, just-“

            “No we would have been in Australia by now,” Marissa interrupted me, “Our girl right here would know her way around since she has been there a couple months.”

            In tenth grade, I had applied to study a semester abroad and had gotten some grants to finance my time there. The only thing I had not known was that you couldn’t choose your destination. So when I read my confirmation letter, I had almost annulated all of it. I had wanted to go to Europe, not Australia but my mom had convinced me this was a rare opportunity and I should take it with both hands. I didn’t regret a single thing about it.

            “I would still be lost just as I am right now. I can’t see the restrooms in here.”

Dylan made a small gesture to a sign reading ‘restrooms’ and my cheeks flushed. I felt a little embarrassed but since Dylan and I have known each other for so long, he already knew about my stupid moments. I made my way through some groups dancing closely and eventually ended up in front of a small mirror. My eyes looked a little puffy from the lack of lightning but I looked pretty good, even saying it myself. My brown hair fell down in some randomly curling locks that framed my face the way I liked it. Full of confidence, I reentered the boozing club and noticed all the new people. It was packed and I could hardly find a way back, a few ‘I am so sorry!’s helped but I wasn’t really pleasant after all.

            My eyes caught some green hair hovering over everyone and I couldn’t believe what I was seeing. This could not be happening. Someone I knew from my time in Australia couldn’t possibly be here. It just wasn’t possible. But there he was and I couldn’t help myself. My feet brought me closer to him and I waved a hand in front of his face.

            “Mike?” I managed to blurt out.

Those green eyes looked at me and I could literally see his brain spinning.

            “No way,” he barely said, “Elisa?”

His eyes grew big and he rubbed his chin a few times. At least he remembered me, right?

            “What are you doing here?” he asked me, almost screaming over the music.

            “No, not me. What are you doing here? I live here.”

His face was almost forming a question mark like he couldn’t believe I would ask something like that.

            “We are touring, didn’t you know?”

I almost rolled my eyes at him.

“Of course I do, I just meant here. Shouldn’t you be practicing with Luke? He said you had practice this evening.”

I’d met the four of them when they were just some guys trying to figure out how to cover a song properly. They had played a few gigs in a local bar I worked and every time, more and more people seemed to come along. There weren’t too many people at school who knew their aspirations but not too little either so the more gigs they played, the more people suddenly talked to them.

“I just didn’t feel like it.” He simply answered, ignoring the little reproaches I’d put in my tone. The moments of silence became an awkward situation.

“Well, good luck with your shows,” I said, making sure he heard my dismay, “I’ll see you around I guess.”

Marissa was waving at me and I nodded, pacing toward her. A strong hand grabbed my arm and jerked me back.

“Would you like to come to our show tomorrow?” Michael rapidly said.

“What?”

“Our show. Tomorrow. You can see us perform again. I mean, you already know us from the beginning so maybe you’d like to see what we’ve become and –“ he stammered.

“I’d love to but I don’t think my mom will let me, she’s a bit uptight.” I mentioned a bit ashamed. He was shaking his head and smiling.

“Don’t worry about that. Ashton will make sure she lets you go, okay?”

I recalled my mom liking Ashton a lot because he was the only one who seemed to behave. Typical.

            “Then I’ll see you tomorrow?” I concluded.

            “You better.”

 

 

 

 

Michael

“No way,” I said, “Elisa?”

                I took a good look at her. She had grown a bit and her hair was longer but those piercing blue eyes were still the same. They were looking at me like she had just seen a ghost and didn’t believe it for a second. A small breath escaped her lips and I saw she was relieved I had recognized her.

                “What are you doing here?” I tried to keep the conversation, or whatever you would call it, going. It wasn’t the right question to ask because I already knew why she was here. She lived here.

                “No, not me. What are you doing here? I live here.”

See? I knew she would say that. The only thing bothering me was why she was asking me why we were here. I believe Luke had told her we were touring in the US this month, didn’t she remember?

                “We’re touring. Didn’t you know?”

I saw her rolling my eyes at me. Of course she knew, she wasn’t the type of person to forget things, certainly not if she’d heard it a couple times. But why was she asking?

“Of course I do, I just meant here. Shouldn’t you be practicing with Luke? He said you had practice this evening.”

She was worried about me not showing up on band practice? She should know by now I wasn’t the guy to arrive at appointments or scheduled things in general.

“I just didn’t feel like it.” I decided to go with. It was much easier if people just assumed you were to lazy to do anything than to explain everything. An awkward silence followed and I could see her trying to find a way out of this. She opened her mouth, showing she had found one.

“Well, good luck with your shows,” I could hear the thick layer of dismay in her voice and immediately regretted putting myself off as some kid who was too lazy to go to some stupid band practise. “I’ll see you around I guess,” she quickly added before hurling off.

Without thinking, I grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

“Would you like to come to our show tomorrow?” was the only thing I could think off to make sure she would come to see the rest of us. They would kill me if I told them I’d seen her but hadn’t invited her to one of our concerts.

“What?” She looked so confused.

“Our show. Tomorrow. You can see us perform again. I mean, you already know us from the beginning so maybe you’d like to see what we’ve become and –“ I tried to get all the words out in one sentence, unfortunately my mind wouldn’t cooperate and it came out as stutter.

“I’d love to but I don’t think my mom will let me, she’s a bit uptight.” was the answer I got. Of course she would immediately care about her mom’s opinion. I shook my head in disbelief and couldn’t hold back a laughter.

“Don’t worry about that. Ashton will make sure she lets you go, okay?” I assured her. Ashton was the one her mom loved most so he perfectly fitted that job.

“Then I’ll see you tomorrow?” she said with raised eyebrows.

“You better.” I told her.

Some girl tapped Elisa on her shoulder and dragged her down with her. The only sentence I was able to hear was a hushed ‘Who is that guy?’. I continued my way out and saw the person I’d been looking for all night, Dave.

                “Hey man,” I greeted him, gently tapping him on his shoulder. He spit out his cigarette and took a small bag out of his pocket, handing it over to me. I quickly put it in my jeans and thanked him. This was everything I would need tonight.

 

Calum wasn’t so happy to see me today.

                “Where have you been Mikey? Don’t you still know the difference between 9 and 12 or did your watch broke? We’ve been waiting for you for almost three hours!” he exclaimed.

                I felt a little irritated he reacted this way. There was no need to.

“Don’t ‘Mikey’ me right now Cal, I’m not in the freaking mood okay? Just let me get some sleep.”

                I walked to my bed but Ashton stopped me.

“What’s going on with you lately? You’re unmanageable and don’t even talk to any of us,” he made a gesture toward Luke, Calum and himself and crossed his arms in front of his chest. Couldn’t they just leave me alone?

                I tried to push Ashton aside but he stopped me easily.

“Just let me go to my room, I’ll talk to you in the morning.” The negotiation apparently didn’t work because Ash wasn’t moving aside.

                “Talk. To. Me.” He demanded, almost screaming out in rage.

I decided to play another card.

                “Maybe you should talk to Elisa’s mom because Lisa would love to come to our show tomorrow, or should I say today, and we both know you’re the only one who can make that happen.”

He looked confused.

                “Where have you seen her? How did you talk to her?” His face softened at the mention of her name. All of their stupid faces.

                “Just make it happen,” I told him and pushed him aside.

 

 

 

Elisa

Bright lights filled my room.

                “Rise and shine, girl!” my mom shook my shoulders as I didn’t get out of bed. I opened one eye to take a look at my alarm clock and found out it was only eleven. I had gone to sleep around two, so nine hours of sleep weren’t enough at all. I put my pillow over my head and moaned a few times.

                “Come on!” She struggled to get my pillow and bed sheet away from my body but eventually succeeded, to my displeasure. “You’ve only got two hours to get ready!”

                I felt puzzled. “Two hour for what?”

She almost started cheering as she tried to explain what was going on. But what was going on? I’d never seen my mom more excited than this. Almost never.

                “Those boys who are picking you up in two hours, sweetheart?”

I suddenly realized she was talking about the concert I had not asked to go to. But it only started at eight. What was happening around me?

                “I don’t get it mom, the concert doesn’t start until tonight.” I clarified.

She pressed her lips together and started telling me about my apparently existing plans. She explained that Ashton had called her this morning and told her he was picking me up around one. In huge disbelieve she asked him what he were talking about and she got the answer we had made plans. He had rapidly asked if that was okay and she couldn’t deny me a night out, she’d told him. Of course. Always trying to look great toward other people.

                I jumped out of bed, took a steamy shower and put on some clothes I loved to wear. I was on ready to go a few minutes before Ashton arrived but my mom still had to wish me luck and say good bye. I waved her goodbye and got in Ashton’s car, discovering I wasn’t the only one in the car with him.

                “Hey Ash,” I greeted Ashton with a kiss on his cheek and turned around to see the other two boys. “Hey guys!” I cheered. They both high-fived me and made a kissing gesture. Ashton was chuckling and laughed at them. “Luke please, just stop it. You’re making yourself look ridiculous!”

                I just kept quiet and laughed along with them.

“So explain us, Lisa. What is there to see in the famous San Francisco?” Calum asked and he put his head between the two car seats. What was there to see in San Francisco? What was not to see?

                “Just head to Grant Avenue, I’d kill for some good noodles.”

 

Our short trip to Chinatown was fantastic. Multiple people asked Calum from what city in China he came from and every time, Luke couldn’t hold his laugh and Ashton coughed a few times.

We eventually pulled up at Sutter Street and it felt like my eyes popped out of my head. We were in front of The Regency. The Regency!

                “Are you playing here?” I asked them, almost jumping in my seat. They looked at each other and Calum answered me.

                “God, no. We play inside, what do you think of us?”

I raised an eyebrow at him for making such a stupid joke but forgave him instead when he told me I could go inside with them. I walked to the back with them and it suddenly hit me Michael wasn’t here.

                “Where’s the colored one?”

They all seemed to stiffen and Luke scratched his neck, Ashton looked at his feet and Calum’s fingers intertwined. It took them a few moments to form an answer but they did.

                “Well,” they began, “we honestly don’t know.”

A frown appeared on my face.

                “What do you mean with ‘you don’t know’?”

They luckily threw some light on the situation. Michael had left before they had been up and he wouldn’t answer his cell. Some other remark they had made were his mood swings.

                “He never used to have those but lately…” Calum began, “he seems to be so happy one minute and the next he locks himself in a room and refuses to listen to us. He missed all band practices the last two weeks and - and we really don’t know what we did wrong.”

                I couldn’t imagine Michael like that. Yes, he had a dark side but it never showed like this and yes, he wasn’t the most communicative guy but still, it bothered me more than it should. Ashton and Luke tried to cheer the situation up a little bit and Calum grabbed his guitar, showing some new tunes they’d been working on. They sounded incredible and some parts made chills run down my spine.

                Suddenly the three of them got up and told me they had to do some sound checks. I figured I should just stay down in the couch but they laughed and took me with them. We walked down the hallway and heard people talking in hushed voices.

                “You can’t just get angry and break something,” a girly voice said, with a hint of sympathy. “I get it, it’s not okay but you just - just keep it down. Alright?”

                “I suppose so,” a voice I knew too well was agreeing. Michael. “but I - no I mean I just, I don’t know. I just can’t okay?” Not so agreeing it seemed.

                “Michael!” Calum cheered and ran to him for a hug. He threw his arms around Michael’s small waist, pulling him closer every second. Luke and Ashton casually walked up to him and gave him a pat on his shoulder. “Look who’s here,” they told him and pointed toward me.

                “Hey,” I waved, feeling a bit uncomfortable. Michael shook his head, squeezed me with his way-too-muscular arms and pressed a kiss in my hair. What, mood swings?

 

 

 

Michael

I pressed the doorbell. My nerves grew bigger and bigger but no answer came so I rang again. A blonde woman greeted me and I was startled with the resemblances. She looked exactly like Elisa, only a little older and she looked so familiar.

                “Miss Smith?” I asked, shuffling my feet against each other. She grinned somehow and eyed me. “No ‘miss’ for me, young man but I assume you’re looking for my daughter as you’re all dressed up and acting nice.” As if she knew how much effort I’d put in finding regular clothes. She unfortunately knew how to make me displeased. “I do have to tell you she’s not here at the moment.” Not here at the moment? What? Was she kidding me?

                “Could I maybe ask you where she is or where she went?”

She thought a few seconds about that before answering.

                “Ashton and two other guys picked her up about an hour ago.”

Freaking Ashton. Freaking Luke. Freaking Calum. And definitely freaking me. How could I not have known about this? They sure as hell would have told me, wouldn’t they?

                I recalled leaving early this morning. Damn it Michael, why can’t you just stay in line and, and -

“I could tell her you stopped by,” her mom told me, probably seeing my head spin all kinds of directions. I quickly recovered and told her I would be fine, like I always told people even if I wasn’t.

I sat in my rental car for a couple moments before turning the engine on. Where did they go? Could I catch on or was it a lost case? I tried calling the boys a few times but no luck was on my side. Instead of calling them again, I dialed another number from my phone book. Dave.

 

“Lou? I’m here. You can already do my hair if you want to,” I shouted into the dressing room. Her ticking heels echoed through the hallway and she quickly had a blow dryer in her hand.

“That’s convenient,” she cheerily said and pulled at my hair. “Where are the other guys? Didn’t you drive here together in the van?”

I was a little surprised by her question, she was the one who always knew about our whereabouts.

“No, I took one of the rentals,” I explained her, carefully avoiding any more conversation.

She made a questioning face and continued to ask questions. I couldn’t take it no more and my vision seemed to become more red with every breath. “Lou, just stop. I -” I tried to stop her but she wouldn’t listen. “No Michael, you need to listen to me. You can’t just -”

                She was interrupted by some casual things being throw of the table. And the one who was responsible for that was me. I immediately felt like such a prick and wanted to burst out in tears. Lou dragged me out of the room, into the hallway and started comforting me. Telling me it wasn’t that bad, just inappropriate.

                “You can’t just get angry and break something,” she told me. “I get it, it’s not okay but you just - just keep it down. Alright?” She was rubbing my back and looking sympathetic. I didn’t deserve all of this. Why would people care about me like this?

                “I suppose so,” I started and felt like I was lying about it so I continued. “but I - no I mean I just, I don’t know. I just can’t okay?”

                Other pairs of footsteps were echoing down the hallway.

I heard someone scream a happy ‘Michael’ and was embraced in arms shortly after. Calum, no doubt. Ashton and Luke just regularly patted my shoulder and a silent ‘hey’ came from the brown haired girl. Why was she being so shy? I shook my head in disbelieve. She didn’t have to be shy around us, around me. I walked toward her and took her in my arms, just gently pressing a kiss in her hair - the hair that always smelled so good, just like her.

                I released her and saw a question burning in her mind. “What is it?” I asked.

“Why weren’t you with us this afternoon?”

Ouch. Wrong one.

“Weren’t with you? I drove by your house and your mom opened the door, telling me you’d already run off with those guys,” I pointed toward the other side of the hall. I also turned toward them.

                “Thank you, ‘lads’ for excluding me of your plan. Seriously, thank you. Now I finally found the time to think how -” “Michael, I think it’s better if you just stopped there. Okay?” Lou asked me.

                I couldn’t believe her. Was she defending them? Those bastards who, I just. I was too angry to express all my emotions in sentences so I did the only thing I was good at lately, run away from my problems.

 


End file.
